


Asking for It

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [8]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 8. "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies"





	Asking for It

She would very much prefer to be pumping on his lap, but car sex looks so much easier in the movies and she has to resign to the sway of her hips against his. Something she smirked at when she saw what it was doing to his face, and how he started holding her tighter.

She kissed him, hard; stealing away his breath, just because. His hips stopped and he faced her.

She knew better than to ask any questions, John lowered his head and worked his mouth on her neck, his fingers on her rosy nipples.

A grunt from deep down her throat revealed his small victory before her lower half did.

John acted just in time and she cursed when her head hit the car ceiling. A giggle, then it turned into a moan as he kept teasing, guiding her.

Her nails dug in his dark flesh, her back arched.

She breathed heavily near his ear. “Let me know the next time you feel playful,” she smirked, then bit his beck. “Stay.”

“I can’t.”

“I’m not asking,” Alice said, she whispered in his ear then, “Come inside. Again,” a chuckle.

She got off his lap and out of the car, ignoring her panties on the backseat and just heading to the apartment.

John got her underwear, made himself presentable and followed her.


End file.
